Papá a la fuerza
by Favila
Summary: - Capítulo 2: Aguinaldo - Fai recibe un regalo de Navidad inesperado. Escrito para la Winter Challenge de la comunidad kuroxfai de LJ. AVISOS: AU, KuroFai, DouWata, y no puedo garantizar que no se me cuele alguna pareja más.
1. Felicitación navideña

Los empleados de la sección de juguetería de Suwa's se llevaron una ligera sorpresa cuando vieron aparecer a Kurogane Suwa. Aunque el director tenía la costumbre de visitar diariamente todas y cada una de las secciones de la tienda, nunca lo había hecho por la mañana.

El jefe de sección, visiblemente nervioso, se apretó el nudo de la corbata y revisó el estado del clavel de su ojal antes de dirigirse a su superior.

- Buenos días, señor.

- Buenos días, Motosuwa. ¿Los informes de ventas?

El joven le ofreció su carpeta. Kurogane la cogió. Siguió observando el movimiento de empleados y clientes durante unos segundos antes de abrirla y revisar su contenido.

- Hemos tenido muchas ventas este mes, señor. - añadió Hideki, mientras Kurogane estudiaba con detenimiento todas y cada una de las entradas. - Hemos doblado las del año pasado y superamos en un 25 los objetivos de este año.

Kurogane asintió en silencio mientras terminaba de leer la última página.

Hideki estaba preocupado. Aunque era normal que los jefes de sección llevaran los informes siempre que se presentara algún superior, muy raramente tenían que enseñarlos.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

Kurogane cerró la carpeta con una mano y se la devolvió al joven.

- Mi tía me sugirió que me pasara por aquí por la mañana. Veo a los empleados y a los clientes, Motosuwa, pero no veo a ningún niño. ¿Donde están?

Hideki suspiró aliviado. Todos los jefes de sección de Suwa's sospechaban que la presidenta obtenía un perverso placer enviando a su sobrino para asustarles de vez en cuando.

- Ah, los niños... Por favor, sígame. Se trata de una idea que tuvo la presidenta para la temporada de Navidad. Creemos que la subida en las ventas ha sido en gran parte gracias a ella. -dijo, mientras le guiaba a través de los pasillos.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña carpa. El empleado apartó ligeramente la tela de la entrada y tendió la mano hacia su interior. Kurogane se asomó.

Al fondo de la tienda, un mago agitaba su varita sobre lo que parecía un sombrero de copa cubierto con un pañuelo. Un ondulante mar de pequeñas cabecitas se movía al ritmo de sus manos. Kurogane estaba sorprendido. Habría unos treinta niños sentados ahí dentro, y todos estaban quietos y callados, observando el espectáculo como hipnotizados.

Kurogane dirigió la mirada al mago, que parecía estar dando los últimos toques a su encantamiento con gran concentración. Desde su posición sólo veía una mata de cabellos dorados. El mago dejó la varita a un lado, retiró el pañuelo y metió la mano en el sombrero.

- ¡¡¡TAAAA-CHÁN!!!

Los niños rieron asombrados al ver emerger un conejito blanco de las profundidades de un sombrero vacío. Kurogane, por su parte, no vió otra cosa que un par de enormes ojos azules, que tras un recorrer rápidamente los rostros de los niños se posaron sobre los suyos.

Dejó caer la cortina, y se apartó de la carpa.

- A la presidenta le pareció que los padres podrían comprar los regalos más cómodamente si no tenían que estar vigilando a los niños. - comentó Hideki.

Kurogane asintió de nuevo.

- Excelente. Continúen así.

El jefe de sección esperó a que el director hubiera desaparecido antes de levantar de nuevo la cortina y asomar la cabeza. El mago le sonrió, agitando la mano para saludarle. Hideki dejó caer la cortina de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

oOo

- ¿A qué planta, señor Suwa?

- Último piso.

Kurogane se llevó la mano al estómago. Algo que cenó, seguro. Recordó el rostro del mago, y el cosquilleo reapareció. Kurogane lo atribuyó a la puesta en marcha del ascensor.

oOo

Las doce. El espectáculo había terminado hasta la tarde, y Fai recogía en silencio. En el sobre con la paga, junto al dinero, había encontrado su notificación de despido. No estaba sorprendido, ya que sólo había sido contratado para la temporada navideña. Pero encontrar trabajo no era fácil, y no había conseguido nada hasta el momento.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

Fai levantó la cabeza. Fuuma, de óptica.

- Una felicitación de Navidad. - respondió, mostrándole el papel. - ¿La has recibido tú también?

- No.

Fai suspiró.

- No me la envidies.

- ¿Has pensado en volver a casa?

- No me queda nadie. Y no tengo para el paro. A este paso, mi única opción será enrolarme en el ejército.

Fuuma sonrió.

- Tengo entendido que juegas bien a fútbol. ¿Es así?.

Fai le miró, sorprendido.

- Podrías ganarte 50 pavos si juegas con nuestro equipo esta noche.

- ¿Vas a pagarme por jugar a fútbol?

- Es la final, y uno de nuestros jugadores está lesionado. El sustituto es malísimo, y si ganamos nos repartimos un premio de 550 dólares. ¿Te interesa?

- Desde luego.

- Estupendo, te pasaré a recoger a las 7. Hasta entonces.

- Hasta entonces.

oOo

- Buenos días, señores.

Kurogane y el subdirector, Shizuka Doumeki, apartaron la mirada de los papeles que cubrían la mesa para dirigirla a la puerta. Apoyada en el marco, estaba Yuuko Ichihara, presidenta de la cadena Suwa's. Que como de costumbre no ponía un pie en el edificio hasta pasadas las doce del mediodía.

- Tengo entendido que ya te has pasado por la sección de juguetería, Kurogane. ¿Qué te parece mi idea, querido?

- Muy acertada, tía Yuuko. - gruñó Kurogane – Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que acabar esto para poder cerrar el año.

- Fai D. Fluorite, creo que se llama. ¿Te ha gustado?

Kurogane gruñó, apartando la mirada. Yuuko sonrió.

- Qué interesante.- su sonrisa se ensanchó - Me temo que tendréis que dejar eso por ahora. Tenemos una comida con los directivos de la cadena Daidouji.

Kurogane palideció. Doumeki permaneció impasible.

- Ya continuaréis esta noche. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a casa, Doumeki?. Así podreis mirar todos los papeles que queráis cómodamente.

- Será un placer. - respondió Domeki.

- No lo dudo. Avisaré a Watanuki para que esté a vuestra disposición el tiempo que necesitéis.

Kurogane estuvo dispuesto a jurar que una minúscula sonrisa – o algo parecido – había cruzado el imperturbable rostro del subdirector.

oOo

Sólo le quedaban dos manzanas para llegar al parque, pero Fai no estaba seguro de que conseguirlo. Desde que había salido de Suwa's para comer habían estado a punto de atropellarlo dos veces, de tan despistado que iba. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cogió la notificación de despido y la tiró a la papelera.

Un movimiento en un portal cercano atrajo su atención. Una mujer dejaba un bulto de mantas en el suelo. Una pequeña manita surgió del mismo. La mujer la acarició y se apartó, llamó al timbre y bajó rapidamente las escaleras para alejarse del lugar.

Fai se encontró agarrando el brazo de la mujer.

- ¡No lo haga!.¡No deje a su bebé aquí!

La mujer se volvió. Fai la miró, sorprendido. Era una anciana.

- Oh, no soy su madre... La pobre no tiene madre. Aquí cuidarán bien de ella. - la voz le tembló – ¡Una niña tan preciosa!

Fai dirigió la mirada al bebé, que alargaba de nuevo la mano, tratando de tocar la puerta. Cuando volvió la vista, la anciana ya había desaparecido.

Un súbito llanto volvió a atraer su atención hacia el bebé. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y lo cogió en brazos. El bebé se calló en el acto, y la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Por qué no entra?

Fai siguió a la mujer, sin apartar los ojos de la criatura.

- Sácate los dedos de la boca... parece que tengas hambre... aquí te darán algo muy rico para comer...

- Buenos días – dijo una voz de hombre.

- Buenos días – respondió Fai, distraídamente – No bonita, no te puedes comer los dedos...

- ¿Se llama usted?

- Fai D. Flourite.

- ¿Lugar de trabajo?

- Suwa's. - sonrió – Qué graciosa es.

Un segundo más tarde, Fai se dió cuenta de la situación.

- Un momento... yo no soy su padre... lo recogí en la puerta.

El hombre y la mujer intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

- ¡No es mío! - siguió – Una mujer lo dejó frente a la puerta. Temí que fuera a caer por las escaleras y por eso decidí entrarlo.

- Escuche, señor. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarle. No tiene por qué mentir.

Fai miró fijamente a uno y a otra.

- Yo no vine a dejarlo aquí. Yo lo recogí, pero el niño no es mío...

- La mayoría de los padres dicen que el niño no es suyo, pero hemos descubierto por experiencia que lo conveniente en estos casos es atreverse a confesar la verdad. - continuó el hombre.

- ¿Pero por qué no me creen?. Todo esto es ridículo. - dijo, dejando al bebé en los brazos de la mujer y dirigiéndose con decisión a la puerta - Aunque ustedes no quieran creerlo, esta niña no es mía.

No había dado tres pasos cuando el bebé se echó a llorar de nuevo. Fai se detuvo y la mujer aprovechó ese momento para dejarle de nuevo el bebé entre sus brazos, el cual se calló en el acto.

- ¡Qué gracioso! - exclamó Fai. Volvió a dejar el bebé, en los brazos de la mujer, y el bebé volvió a llorar.

Fai echó a correr hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espere señor Flourite!

- Oiga, cuando yo quiera ser padre me casaré y adoptaré. ¡Soy gay, por el amor de Dios!

Y salió por donde había entrado. El hombre se dirigió a otro de los empleados, que había estado presente durante toda la escena.

- Lamentable. Lo que puede llegar a decir un hombre para no afrontar sus responsabilidades. - dijo.

- Ya lo creo. Al menos sabemos que trabaja en Suwa's y sus dueños son personas muy caritativas. Iré a verles después de comer.

* * *

Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por el esfuerzo (mi primer AU... se me hace muy raro). La idea del concurso es basarse en una película para escribir un fanfic kuroxfai. En este caso se trata de _Bachelor Mother_ (1939) con David Niven y Ginger Rogers. Fue titulada "Mamá a la fuerza" en España.

En principio habrá dos capítulos más. Creo que pronto, pero no puedo garantizarlo .

Comentarios y críticas serán profundamente agradecidos y... no sé qué más decir (nervios).


	2. Aguinaldo

La comida de negocios resultó un poco más emocionante de lo esperado.

La presidenta Daidouji estaba embarazada y salía de cuentas en dos semanas, pero le dió por romper aguas durante el aperitivo. La pequeña Tomoyo parecía tener bastante prisa por salir, la ambulancia no llegó a tiempo, su tía anunció que se desmayaba con la mera visión de la sangre, y los demás ejecutivos de Daidouji estaban aterrorizados.

La única que habló durante el camino de vuelta fue Yuuko.

Kurogane asintía en silencio a intervalos regulares. Había perdido la voz desde el momento en que la cabeza había emergido de entre las piernas de la mujer.

Lanzó una mirada a Doumeki. No se notaba mucho, pero el director financiero tenía los ojos bastante más abiertos de lo habitual, y cada cierto tiempo movía los dedos de la mano derecha en un vano intento de recuperar el riego sanguíneo.

oOo

- Pero... ¿qué hacemos con los niños mientras tanto?

- No lo sé, señor, pero tengo órdenes de acompañarlo al despacho del director general ahora mismo.

Hideki se pasó la mano por el pelo y resopló.

- Está bien, ve a buscarle. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

oOo

Fai siguió al botones, intrigado. Había dejado la carpa de los niños a cargo del jefe del departamento, que junto a su novia y a dos pequeños persocoms habían improvisado una enérgica sesión de gimnasia para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho, y tras una breve consulta la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar.

Nada más abrir la puerta, reconoció al hombre que se había asomado aquella misma mañana a ver su actuación, aunque con un aspecto bastante más informal: en mangas de camisa, un par de botones desabrochados, el nudo de la corbata aflojado...

_En las circunstancias adecuadas, no me hubiera importado en absoluto que me mandara llamar..._

Fai forzó una sonrisa neutra. Al lado del director había otro hombre, bastante mayor, y ambos estaban bastante serios.

- Siéntese, por favor. - dijo el director.

Fai obedeció.

- Tengo entendido que ha recibido usted una notificación de despido. ¿Es así? - continuó el hombre. Su expresión era inexcrutable.

- Sí, señor. - dijo Fai. Su sonrisa flaqueó ligeramente.

- Comprendo. Ha habido un error. El empleo es suyo y puede ejercerlo el tiempo que necesite.

Fai notó cómo la barbilla se le caía un par de centímetros.

- ¿Qué se dice? - dijo el otro hombre, como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño.

Fai miró a uno y a otro con la boca abierta.

- ... ¿gracias?

- Muy bien. Pero no es lo único. ¿Verdad, señor Suwa?

- Así es. - gruñó el aludido - Se le subirá el sueldo en diez dólares semanales.

La boca se le abrió un par de centímetros más.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo el otro hombre.

- Gra... gracias. - respondió Fai, esta vez sin apartar sus ojos del director. Era evidente que se sentía incómodo por la situación, y tenía cierto aire dubitativo, como si no acabara de tener claro algo.

El otro hombre pareció notarlo, porque decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

- Además, esta misma tarde recibirá el mejor aguinaldo que cualquier hombre pueda desear. ¿No es cierto, señor Suwa?

- ... ¿Eh? Sí, el regalo... sí. Con los mejores deseos de Suwa's para usted... y para su ... para los suyos.

- Muy bien - continuó el desconocido - Creo que ya puede retirarse, señor Flourite.

El director se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

Fai se puso en pie y retrocedió a la puerta sin apartar la mirada del director. No entendía nada, pero ya le iba bien. Dió las gracias un par de veces más - por si acaso - y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se oyó un agudo "¡YUUUUKO!" a través de las pared.

- Mi tía. - dijo el director, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos - Le encanta poner el manos libres cada vez que habla con el cocinero.

oOo

- Tengo entendido que al final nos quedamos con el mago. - dijo Doumeki, nada más entrar en el despacho.

- Hum. - respondió Kurogane, mientras cerraba la puerta. Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la montaña de papeles de la mesa de reuniones.

- A mí me parece bien. Las ventas han subido muchísimo, y no sólo en el departamento de juguetes. Tal vez deberíamos plantearnos poner una guardería.

- Supongo que sería una buena idea... pero... hay algo en todo esto que no me acaba de cuadrar.

- Entonces... ¿por qué...?

- ... no lo sé. Ese tipo del orfanato era terriblemente persuasivo. Y no sé tú, pero yo aún no me he recuperado de lo del parto...

oOo

_No me lo puedo creer._

Fai miró a la niña por enésima vez. La pequeña no apartaba la vista de él, y parecía seguir convencida de que sus propios dedos eran el manjar más exquisito de la tierra.

La pareja del orfanato se había presentado un par de horas antes en su apartamento, para hacerle entrega del regalo de Navidad de Suwa's. Al parecer el bebé era una niña. Le habían dejado la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento repleta de pañales, biberones y todo tipo de artilugios extraños cuya utilidad no podía ni entrever, y se habían largado antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

El timbre de la puerta le devolvió al presente. Fuuma. El partido. _Maldición_.

Fai se envolvió rápidamente en una manta, se restregó la nariz para enrojecerla, y entreabrió la puerta. Tosió ligeramente antes de empezar.

- Oye, Fuuma, lo sie-...

- ¡Ah, no!- le cortó el otro hombre, empujando la puerta con una mano y a él con la otra, abriéndose paso hacia el interior del apartamento. - Ya estás en la lista, así que tienes que jugar por...

Se detuvo junto a la cuna, sin soltar el hombro del mago. La niña levantó la mirada y se rió.

Fuuma señaló la cuna con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- ¿Qué es éso?

Fai miró la cuna con aire pensativo.

- Un regalo de Navidad.

- ¿De esta Navidad, o de la anterior?

La máscara sonriente que habitualmente ocultaba el rostro de Fai le impidió darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Por estrangulamiento.

- Mira, todo ésto es una confusión. La cría no es mía. ¿Dijiste que tenías coche, verdad?

- Sí.

- Excelente - dijo Fai, colocándole una caja de pañales en las manos. - Si quieres que juegue el partido tendrás que ayudarme a acabar con esto.

- Pero... ¿a dónde vamos?

- A la mansión de los Suwa.

-... ¿qué?

* * *

Por fin, otro capítulo. Siento el retraso...Como parece que esto puede llevarme un poco de tiempo, he pensado que lo mejor será hacerlos un poco más cortos, a ver si así puedo actualizar con más frecuencia. 

Espero que os guste. Críticas y comentarios serán muy bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
